Jurassic Kingdom
by LunitaRosalinde
Summary: After Jurassic World incident, everyone thought that everything was going to go back to normal. Until they discover that Jessica, Wu's daughter, is on Isla Sorna with Storm: a raptor she raised from an egg. Wu sends two teams to rescue her, but as they reach the island: it will be them that needs Jessica to rescue them.
1. Jessica

Jurassic Kingdom

Chapter One: Jessica

A year after the Indominus Incident, everything went back to normal. Well as normal as it can be. "We still have ten more dinosaurs to find or replace, and we need to create more raptors for Blue to be with." Claire said as she walked around the control room where Owen, Wu, Lowery, her nephews, Tim Murphy, Lex Murphy and Eric Kirby were watching the security cameras but nothing interesting happened and she was making their boredom worse.

"We have enough dinosaurs to keep the public entertained." Owen said as he turned from the monitors to the redheaded woman. "Not enough for her." Wu said as he pulled out a picture before turning to everyone who was looking at him in confusion. "My daughter Jessica." He said as he showed them a picture of a twelve-year old girl with slightly dark skin and near platinum blond hair that reached the middle of her back in a braid wearing a long-sleeved dark pink shirt, blue jeans, and dark brown boots who was sitting between a cluster of eggs that never hatched. "She's pretty," Tim, Eric, and Gray said in sync before looking at each other and got in a fight over who likes Jessica more.

"She loves dinosaurs as much as me, she would always ask us if she could get one as a pet when she was younger," Wu continued as he ignored the fighting pre-teens. "My wife, Edna, never cared about the job I had. She was happy as long as I was happy. One day, we decided to take Jessica to an amusement park that we researched to make sure that Jessica would have the most fun at. I never should've let Edna go. It was raining that day and I gave her my jacket to cover up after I noticed that she didn't bring a raincoat or a poncho, we never should've gone to the amusement park.

"Jessica was only five when Edna went into the hospital. Her immune system wasn't as strong as ours so her cold slowly turned deadly, she died a year later and I made myself promise to never let Jessica suffer the same: suffer the loss of a family member and suffer the loss of a friend. A month later she asked if a couple of her friends could spend the night and I agreed. I never should have agreed. A few days later, one of the girls started a rumor at school that Edna suicided because she never wanted to see me or Jessica again.

"And it was at that moment that I decided to homeschool Jessica, but some of her friends that never believed the rumor visited and stayed to learn with her instead of going to public school with who they called 'liars'."

While he was talking about his daughter, a researcher was on Isla Sorna making sure that all the dinosaurs were okay as he walked around in camouflage and hid his scent with poop. He reached the run-down building where the helicopter arrived to get Ian, Sarah, Kelly, and Nick off the island and noted that there were small yet noticeable differences if anyone bothered to look: a vending machine was broken into and some of the candy were stolen, bones of dinosaurs and shreds of their hides were in a pile near the stairs, a pair of footprints were covering the ground with some dino prints too, and strangely that there was no blood on anything in or out of the building.

He slowly pulled out his communicator and pushed a button to talk to the control room on Isla Nublar. "Um... We have a problem."

* * *

"SHE IS WHERE?!" Wu shouted into the communicator as the others cringed at his shout. "WELL I DON'T CARE WHO'S IN CHARGE! JUST GET ME A BOAT TO THE ISLAND OR ELSE THERE WILL BE HEADS ROLLING!" He slammed the communicator back on the hook and slowly turned around while breathing heavily to see everyone staring at him in shock. "That was some... threat." Owen said as he stuck a finger in his ear and shook it to try and get his hearing back. Claire said "We will send two teams to the island. Who will go?" Tim, Eric, and Gray said "I'll go!" And then they started to fight again. Lex grabbed Tim, Zach grabbed Gray, and Owen grabbed Eric before all three of them moved to three different corners of the room with their mini hostages.

"If they're coming," Wu said as he stared at them in shock. "Then we need tazers to keep them from attacking each other." That caused said boys to blanch in fear of receiving 5,000 volts of electricity from a handheld device.

Meanwhile on Isla Sorna...

Two bushes rustled before a pig came out of it and sniffed around to realize that there were no predators nearby. Or so it thought until something grabbed it and twisted its neck, killing it instantly. The raptor looked at its' prize before throwing dirt on it to mask it's scent and brought it back to the communication center where a loud thud from a vending machine thrown to the ground and the shadow of a person appeared with something in its' hands. **"Nice catch Storm."** The person grunted and chirped as they laid their kills: two young gallimimus and one young brachiosaurus, on the ground as the raptor added the pig to the pile. **"Enough meat to last at least two days, nice."**

Storm chirped before going to a pile of slightly burnt logs and used his killing claw to scratch the flint a couple of times before a fire started slowly.

Back on Isla Nublar...

Lowery said "Hey I just got off the phone with Ian, Nick and Billy said they will be there to help." Claire said "Ok we will wait for them so Team 1 is Owen, Gray, Wu, Lex, and Tim. Team 2 is Ian, Nick, Eric, Billy, Zach, and me." Owen said "I am going to miss you when we are separated." and tried to kiss her but she kicked in him right where it hurts. Owen fell to the ground while covering his private parts as Gray winced. "Oooh, that's gotta hurt." He said as Owen slowly recovered from

* * *

the surprise attack. Claire said "Moving on, Team 1 head to the communications center while Team 2 heads towards Eric's former hideout, don't worry if you get lost he can lead you to it. Everybody need a communicator just in case you get separated from the group and can't retrace your steps."

Lex said "Isn't Dr. Grant coming with us?" Eric said "He doesn't want to go back to the island again." Lowery said "Don't worry he'll be in the control room with me helping you guys to find Jessica." Gray

* * *

said "But what if we run into carnivores?" Eric said "Don't worry I still have T-Rex pee for the Compies." Owen said "We will handle them." Zach said "Why are we using the boat not the airplane?" Eric said "Because when my parents, Alan, Billy, and others were trying to find me, a spinosaurus made the plane crash." Waiting in few hours Ian, Nick, Billy and Alan arrive, introduce themselves, and explain of what's going on. Until Alan said "I am not going back to that island again!" Wu said "Alan you will stay here with Lowery helping them to find my daughter." Mr. Kirby and and Ms. Kirby came running to the room to stop their son from going to that island.

Eric said "Mom, dad I'll be okay I promise." Alan said "You guys can stay here and help them to find Jessica." Owen said "Is everybody ready?" They all said "Yea." said "Be safe everyone." Everybody is heading to the boat head to go to Isla Sorna to find Jessica.

* * *

 **Will they find Jessica or will they be too late?**


	2. Isla Sorna

Chapter two Isla Sorna

On the boat Claire was talking to Lowery and Alan while ignore Owen's flirt. Eric, Gray, and Tim were arguing again. Owen grabbed Eric, Lex grabbed Tim and Zach grabbed Gray again. Henry was telling Nick, Ian, and Billy about his daughter, and why Eric, Tim, and Gray were arguing. Claire said "Hey guys. Lowery said we are almost there. Do we have what we need?"

Billy said "I got a parachute just in case for pterodactyl." Eric said "I got bottle of T-Rex pee." Ian said "Why need those?" Eric sad "Billy use the parachute to save me from baby pterodactyl and this to scare Compies." Henry said "We think Jessica is at the communication center or might be at Eric's hideout." When the boat stopped at the beach. Team 1 left to go to communication center and Team 2 is head to where Eric's hideout. When Owen was looking around he saw a shadow that look like a raptor but the raptor was gone Gray said "What is Owen?" Owen said "I think I just saw a raptor." Everybody said "What?!"

Meanwhile Team 2...

Ian said "How do you know where we are going?" Eric said "I been here before. Ben and me crashed, Ben didn't make it, I was alone until my parents, Alan, and Billy save me." Ian stopped walking and saw a shadow of a raptor. Zach said "Hey why are you just standing there?" Ian said "I think I saw a raptor." Everybody said "What?!" saw the raptor looking at them and started to run. Nick grabbed his communicator and said "Hey guys Ian thinks he just saw a raptor that is looking at us." Through the communicator Alan said "What does it look like."

Nick said "I don't know maybe: a raptor! What do you think?!" Alan said "I mean what color is it." Nick said "Oh I don't know. It was in the shadows." Alan said "Well if you see it again you need to climb trees so you can be safe." Nick said "Ok." Another voice said "We will do that too." Zach said "Gray are you eavesdropping on us." Gray said "No Owen said he saw a raptor too." Claire said "Just be careful okay." Owen said "Ok I'll give you a surprise when we see each other again." Claire said "And I'll give you the same surprise I gave you at the communication center."

Meanwhile communication center...

A tan raptor with pale blue markings and gray eyes looked around curiously as if it was waiting for something. It heard creeks and hisses, but that was normal for living in the old communications center... but having something land on its back was not normal! The raptor hissed and tried to shake the thing off until it heard familiar laughter and turned its head to see Jessica.

 **"Nice reflex Storm,"** She said as she got off the raptor only to get hit on the head by his snout. **"You're getting better with your practice patrols."** Storm started to chirped. **"What? People are on the island. One is heading to where we are and other is heading to an abandoned water truck?!"** She said very shock. She and Storm heard sound and voices. **"Oh no they're coming! Storm, we need to hide. Ok."** She said as she is worried. Storm chirped. **"Don't come out until they are gone."** She said as she is runs into the building.

Meanwhile Team 1...

Owen was talking through the communicator and said "Yea ok meet us at the communication center." Billy said "Ok we will meet you guys there." Lex said "Hey is that the communication center?" Henry said "Yes it is. Everybody look around to find Jessica." Everybody was looking around but did not find her until Lex was look at something until a raptor appeared out of nowhere! Lex screamed and started to run. Team 2 started coming and saw the raptor. Owen tried to put his hand up like he did to Blue but the raptor almost bit his hand.

The raptor was going to attack them until there was a chirp. Everyone thought it was another raptor but it was a girl, the same girl from Wu's picture! It was Jessica! The raptor kept trying to go around her, but she just kept grunting and chirping until it calmed down and put its head on her chest making her wrap her arms around its head.

Everybody was shocked but Henry said "Jessica?" He start walking toward her but the raptor hiss at him. Jessica said "Storm stop. **This man is my father.** " Henry walked toward his daughter and hugged her. Henry said "How did you got on the island?" Jessica said "My friend invited me to the school trip to Costa Rica which was already paid for and the class refused to go by plane so we took a boat, but then a storm suddenly arrived and nearly capsized the boat. By the time everyone came to, we were on an unfamiliar island and the teacher told us to stay together as we looked to find any civilization and out of the fifteen students and one teacher: I was the only one to survive. Two of the students were trampled by a braciosaur, three were killed instantly by a pachy, four were struck by a stego's tail, the teacher fell off a cliff by accident, and the remaining students were killed by raptors because I was the only one with common sense to climb a tree."

Claire said "What about the raptor that is behind you?" Jessica said "This is Storm. After I was the only survivor I found an egg that was almost hatching. After it hatched, I raised him." Ian said "Him?" Jessica said "Yes, Storm is a boy." Owen said "Why is his name is Storm?" Jessica said "It was raining the day after the raptor attack and I noticed one lone raptor staring at an egg, so I waited to see what would happen. The raptor lifted a leg up to crush it but I threw a rock into the tall grass and it ran through the grass after the rock. I gently picked up the egg and walked away from the raptor territory until I felt it shake and put it on the ground just in time to see him hatch. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed, but he wasn't afraid so he earned the name 'Storm' and has been with me ever since."

Owen said "How are you able to talk and understand him?" Jessica said "I grunt and chirp to speak raptor." Henry said "We are here to bring you home." Jessica said "What about Storm? I can't leave him." Claire said "We have a new park call Jurassic World, where all dinosaurs live, and he can live there." Jessica said "Really?" Owen said "Althought we need to create more dinosaur after the incident. We'll tell you later." **"What do you think Storm?"** She said as she grunted and chirped. Storm chirped. Jessica said "He said yes." Claire said "Ok we will wait until tomorrow because it is getting dark.

Jessica nodded her head at Storm, Storm walk toward pile of slightly burnt log and use his killing claw to start a fire. Zach said "Whoa! How did he do that?!" Jessica said "He learned from watching me scratch the flint with a rock and decided that it would be easier if he started the fire." Lex walk forward, saw something, and said "Oh my god. Did he kill them?" It was a pile of dead dinosaurs and a pig. Jessica said "Yes he killed the pig, but I killed the other three and they were food for at least two days." Henry said "You can stay at the hotel at Jurrasic World so you can take care of Storm." Jessica said "Thank dad and I'm sorry that I worried you guys. Hey maybe I can teach you guys how to talk to raptors."

Owen said " That'll be great," Until he turn to Claire and said "Now I'll give you a surprise." He tried to kiss her again until Claire give the same surprise. Everybody started to laugh. Gray said "Hi I'm Gray." Tim said "I'm Tim." Eric said "And I'm Eric." All three look at each other, started to argue again until Storm hissed at them to stop. Jessica look at Ian and said "Your Ian Malcom. I read your books of Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna and I love them." Ian said "Well thanks kid, at least someone believe me before the San Diego incident." Owen said "Let get some sleep night." Everyone said "Night." Before Henry went to sleep he saw Storm sleeping right next to Jessica.

* * *

 **Is Storm going to try to live in new island, meet Blue and is Jessica going to leave Storm?**


End file.
